highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunda Kastagir
Sunda Kastagir was an African Immortal who was also a long time best friend of Conner Macleod. He was the first Immortal character of African origin to appear in the franchise. =Personal History= Sunda Kastagir was born in the Kingdom of Axum(Modren day Ethiopia) in the year 500BC.he met his first death in 460Bc when he was killed by the second in command of a tribe leader who didn't want peace. Kastagir woke up after his death and became Immortal. He was amazed that he was still alive and even more so after he met his first teacher Sudala who taught him about his Immortality, the rules of the game and made a warrior out of the peaceful man that Kastigir was. Kastagir soon travelled the world and discovered great things he had never dreamt of. At some point in his life he travelled to Europe and saw the brutality and misery of the dark ages. He was one of the few men who helped trigger the Renaissance during the 15th centuery. Kastagir eventuallytravelled to America in 1770 and meets Conner Macleod and the two became good friends and, from December 1777 to June 1778, both were part of General Washington' in Valley Forge during the American Revolutionary War. Once he had to look for Washington's wooden . He posed as an Eastern Prince while spending time with MacLeod in America in the early 1780s. In 1783, in a party organized in Boston by Kastagir, a drunken MacLeod was forced to duel a man, after having insulted his wife. He would be mortally wounded and get up and provoke the challenger repeatedly until, tired of the joke, MacLeod finally apologized to him and left as the frustrated gentleman shot his assistant. That party would be their last one together. After that, Kastagir spend some time in the West Indies, but soon disappeared, since he may have worked in a farm as a slave. In 1879, he lived in the camp of Zulu King Cetewayo and fought in the Zulu War against the British. He again met there MacLeod, who had been taken as a prisoner by the Zulus. Kastagir helped Connor escape and showed him the way to the closest British camp. They would only meet again in 1985. That was the year of The Gathering, when the last few would fight to the last for The Prize. Living in Chad, he had to go to New York, where The Gathering would take place. He was one of six contenders, along with MacLeod, The Kurgan, Iman Fasil, Yung Dol Kim and Osta Vazilek. After Vazilek and Kim were killed by The Kurgan and Fasil was killed by MacLeod, There were only three left. He decided to first face The Kurgan, whom he had previously encountered in 1750 in North Africa. However, before that, he met with MacLeod in Central Park, so they could celebrate their last day of friendship. That night, they went to a bar, the “Doug Out”, where they had fun getting drunk with Det. Bedsoe, the cop in charge of following MacLeod, who was the suspect of the beheadings that had taken place. Shortly thereafter, he faced The Kurgan in a remote alley. In the battle that ensued, Kastagir lost his head. Personality Kastagir was a somber man when the occasion called for it, but he had a very impish nature and was prone to wild humor. He preferred strong intoxicants, most of which would turn the stomach of his friend Connor. Kastagir was very prone to make mischief, often throwing wild parties which he would reminesce about with great glee (and that his friends would often rather forget about). 'TV Series Continuity ' Despite the Highlander Series belonging in a different continuity, Kastagir appears in The Kurgan's Watcher database as one of his beheadings in the episode The Watchers. Also in the Watcher Chronicles it is mentioned that in 1983, Joma Kikuyu, later the Watcher Coordinator of the South Africa region, was assigned as Kastagir's Watcher. Hence Kastagir belongs in the TV series continuity as well. http:// =Fighting Style= Kastagir fought with a Manch Broadsword. =Watchers= Kastagir Kastagir